


people on the street watch us in the backseat (oh)

by somepeoplearewild



Series: you get off on me, it's like cheating [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Genderswap, Sex in a Car, Step-siblings, girl!Zayn, okay lol i'll stop, vehicular coitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepeoplearewild/pseuds/somepeoplearewild
Summary: A peaceful car ride.





	people on the street watch us in the backseat (oh)

**Author's Note:**

> Beep Beep - Little Mix

Zayn is curled up on her bed, Versace's tiny body cuddled up against her owner's tummy, when Liam comes home some time later. He throws his bag on the bed, glancing at Zayn and her tiny purse dog.

"Can I help you?" Zayn asks, quite in the playfully teasing mood today. She's happy because Perrie's tongue piercing finally healed, as she found out between fourth and fifth hour.

"You know I don't like that little bitch being in our room."

Zayn gasps dramatically, scooping Versace up in her hands and cuddling the tiny pom against her cheek. "You can't possibly be referring to this little angel."

"Actually, I was talking about you," he smirks. His hand goes out to pet the dog, but Versace growls and nips at his finger tips.

"That's mummy's baby girl," Zayn coos at her.

Safaa and Waliyha run by the door screaming and giggling, their mom chasing them with two cups of cough syrup. They'd had colds all week and were feeling much better by the looks of it, but Zayn's mam has the tendency to go into overkill when anything is wrong. She's the definition of doting and overbearing.

"Have a rough day?" Zayn asks, settling back into her bed with Versace in her arms.

Liam runs his hands over his face. "Practise was a fucking nightmare. Suicide drills for an hour because King forgot his boots and uniform."

"Did he do it naked?" she smirks, giggling lightly at his eye roll. They've actually been getting on well lately. Zayn suspects it's because he's been slowly weening himself off the steroids in case Perrie told anyone his secret. He needs to pass the drug test during summer training to keep his place on the team anyway.

Liam pulls off his football kit, and Zayn isn't even mad at the dirt he's getting everywhere because look at those back muscles. His normally curly hair is hanging loosely in front of his eyes from the still drying sweat.

Zayn can feel her nipples getting hard through her thin, black tank top, her panties already soaked under her blue sleep shorts. Of course, Liam turns around once he has a pair of jeans pulled up and immediately recognises the blush across the bridge of Zayn's nose and the glassy look to her eyes.

He'll have to be honest. He's been thinking about her since Perrie. He's been thinking about her since the first time. He's been thinking about her in his bed, and at the computer, and in the shower, and at school, and with Ana. It's only because she's such an amazing fuck, a perfect fit for him. Her cunt grips his cock like she was made for him.

"Oh shoot, I'm out of gum," Liam says in a weird voice after a few moments of mutual staring, emphasising every word. "Do you mind running with me to the corner store to get some more?"

Zayn scrunches her face up in confusion before it dawns on her. "I, too, am out of gum. We should go now."

Liam nods, both of them rushing downstairs to the door.

"Where are you two off to in such a rush?" Geoff asks, arm thrown over Trisha's shoulders as they sit on the couch and watch a movie, the little girls long passed out from the medicine. Liam's slipping on his Vans.

"Need gum!" Zayn exclaims, practically dragging Liam out of the house. He barely has time to grab his key off the hook, and she didn't even put on shoes, bare feet beating against the cobblestone as she rushes to his truck.

They climb into his big, red Ranger, Zayn's knee jittering impatiently as he starts up the engine and swings out of the driveway recklessly. They drive for five minutes, looking for somewhere inconspicuous to park, but their neighbourhood is so open there's not been a suitable place yet.

Zayn says fuck it. She unbuckles and leans over on the cab bench, pulling at the button on Liam's jeans.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Liam gasps, gasping again as Zayn pulls his dick out and immediately sinks her mouth down on it. She hollows her cheeks as she pulls up, dropping her hot mouth down on it again.

Liam's doing his best to focus on driving, one hand leaving the wheel to rest on top of Zayn's head in his lap. His legs feel like gelatine, muscle fibres twitching involuntarily when Zayn accidentally swallows around his length, choking herself.

Liam spots the high school parking lot, jerking the wheel suddenly, nearly having passed the entrance up before the idea to park there came to him. It's empty for the most part, only a few scattered cars in sight as he pulls straight into the middle and parks.

His fingers weave through Zayn's soft, black hair, yanking her off his dick. She doesn't waste any time, pulling her sleep shorts and panties off in one go. He shimmies out of his jeans, the band of his underwear only getting pulled to just below his balls before Zayn is straddling him.

"We can't do it like this! Someone will see us!"

"Yeah, I know," Zayn smirks, raising both of her eyebrows at him. She catches his mouth in a violent kiss, teeth gnashing at his lip to distract him from the rest of the world as she sinks down onto him.

And, okay, Liam's going to stop arguing now. He braces one hand on the door and the other on the back of the seat, giving himself the leverage to fuck up into her the way that he wants.

"Can't believe you're fucking me in the school car park," Zayn gasps with a dirty grin. "You ever thought I'd be riding you in your truck, Liam?"

"Ha, riding," he strains back, as he is doing most of the work. Zayn's just kind of bouncing in time with his thrusts, using his upward momentum to easily spring off of.

Zayn laughs, causing him to groan at the way she clenches around him. He pulls her body flush against his, one arm around her back holding her close while his other hand grips her thigh and forces her pelvis down as he grinds into her.

"Oh, fuck, Liam," Zayn whimpers in his ear before biting down on his shoulder, sure to leave a mark for Ana. He can explain away the hickeys, but what about the two sharp little rows of teeth bruised onto his skin. His nails dig into her thigh in retaliation, but Zayn just moans happily.

So he stills his hips, hand moving off her thigh to pinch her clit sharply. What he's not expecting is for Zayn to cry out, pussy clenching around his cock so hard it hurts as she cums. Liam decides to take advantage of the situation, roughly fucking into her rippling heat, manoeuvring Zayn's body on his dick like a rag doll, and she cums again to the painful feeling of his fingertips digging into her skin and her knee hitting the door card over and over.

Liam doesn't even warn her, just yanks her head back by her hair and shoves himself as deep as he can go, spilling inside of her with a loud string of expletives. Just thinking about filling her up causes his cum to shoot so hard his balls ache.

Zayn just falls limply against his damp shoulder, trying to get some oxygen back in her lungs through shuddering breaths.

"I'm the only one who can do that," he mumbles into her hair after a few minutes of cool down.

"Who can do what?"

"Who can finish inside you."

Zayn pulls back and gives him an 'oh really' eyebrow before rolling her eyes and conceding. "Yeah, you're the only one who can fuck me like that so I'll let you have it." She pushes off of him, claiming a small victory in the way he winces as his oversensitive prick slides out of her.

Zayn dresses herself as they drive away, and Liam hopes that no one notices their lack of gum.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one is pretty short but i'm already working on the next one and it's LONG.


End file.
